Who's the Champion, Again?
by bureas
Summary: A short story about all the Champions of the Pokemon regions and how they react to love situations.


(I was bored. :D So this came! What is it? Well, you are all aware of the shippings that come along with the champions from every region, right? Ya know, Hoennchampionshipping, Whatever KotonexLance is, and other stuff...Anyway...*cough* xD Something short, that's what it is, and I was too lazy to *stupid ranting nobody will EVER care about*. Anyway...Here we go? XD)

Disclaimer: Sweetheart, If a ** year old created a ** year old company, I sure was one smart ass baby. lol

**Who's the Champion, Again?**

_~~Lance~~_

Kotone stared at the red haired Johto Champion apathetically as he stood in front of her, blushing like some silly teenager. How unbecoming of him, a master of dragons, to be so embarassed about telling some girl-Some incredibly adorable, kind-hearted, cheerful girl-something so trivial.

"...So...You're blushing like a girl...Because you say you like me?" Kotone asked finally, her Meganium snickering behind her.

"D-Don't mock me, okay?" Lance stammered.

The pig-tailed girl giggled as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Lance, you're silly." she whispered in his ear. "I've been waiting for you to tell me."

* * *

><p><em>~~Steven~~<em>

There Steven lay on the ground, staring up at the blue sky, probably regretting what he just said. The young brunette standing a few feet in front of him, who was the reason why he was laying sprawled on the ground in such a painful position, was breathing heavy. She should've, since, somehow, she flipped him like she was some kind of wrestler.

"...Haruka..." Steven began as he sat up, picking the words as carefully as he could.

The girl's face flushed incredibly just at the calling of her name. Haruka took in a deep breath inward. "STEVEN!" she shouted, causing him to flinch.

He froze in place, his eyes closed to prepare for the on-coming blow to come.

Five seconds later. Nothing.

Confused, he opened his eyes and lifted his head up, only for his lips to collide with the young girl's. When Haruka pulled away, she folded her arms, trying to hide her blushing face. "You stupid...! I wanted to be the one to say it first...!" she complained in a whisper.

Steven stared at her in shock for a second, then smiled in satisfaction as he stood up and started walking down the sidewalk beside her. "Well, I had to win at something, didn't I? I'll settle with being the first out of both of us to say I love you." he said, causing Haruka to blush even further.

* * *

><p><em>~~Cynthia~~<em>

Cynthia slowly slid to the ground, looking at her fainted Garchomp in shock, then looking at the young boy who had defeated her most prized pokemon with his Glaceon. He returned his pokemon, and walked up to the beautiful blonde who didn't look up to meet his gaze. She simply returned her dragon pokemon, and stared to the right.

"A moment ago, you were the strongest trainer. Now you're the Sinnoh Champion..." she said, then gave a slight chuckle. "How fast things can change."

The boy scoffed a little and gave a smile as he sat on the ground in front of her to be eye level with her. "Now Cynthia, aren't we past all the rules and regulations of the guidebook? Don't say something so generic to me." he scolded.

Cynthia gave a slight laugh as well. "Kouki, even now, you see it your job to make me smile. However, that wasn't part of the guidelines. It was just what I was thinking."

Kouki nodded, then stared up at the vacant air, musing. After a few minutes, he gave a grin. "Yea, but...I think you lost on purpose because you're in love with me. Am I right?" he asked.

Cynthia huffed, her cheeks burning. "Why, I never-!" she stammered, but couldn't say anymore when Kouki grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, rendering her speechless.

* * *

><p><em>~~N~~<em>

"...You what?" White asked, staring at the green haired man in front of her with surprise covering her face. She was half-hoping it was a joke, and half-hoping she was in heaven.

N nodded, staring at her with that innocent stare he wore everytime they met. "Yes. I think I love you, White." he repeated. "Black was telling me what love would feel like, and it seems I feel all of that for you."

Sometimes she wished he wasn't so to-the-point. Like now, for example. Saying something that was worth so much value so easily...Who did he think he was? Well...Besides all of that 'hero and king' crap he thought he was and stuff...

"I-I..." White stammered, looking down at her feet.

N tilted his head to the side. "Do you...Maybe not feel the same way for me...?" he questioned, frowning a bit.

The only thing White could do was hug him, hiding her face in his shirt. "You stupid...If you weren't so oblivious, you'd know that I love you too..." she mumbled in a voice N couldn't hear. Damn the fact he was so damn cute.

* * *

><p><em>~~Red~~<em>

"Red!" The brunette shouted as she finally reached the top of Mount Silver, wearing only her usual red skirt and blue shirt, squeazing her hat hard so it wouldn't fly off. "I've come to challenge you!"

The raven haired boy turned to Leaf, Pikachu resting on his shoulder, as he stood among the snow. It didn't even seem like the blistering wind was effecting him. Was he superhuman?

Leaf put a hand on her hip as she stared at him, the other hand still holding onto her hat.

"...Okay. You're on." Red agreed, staring at her blankly.

And with that, the battle commenced. But, afterwards...?

Leaf sat there in frozen confusion as she sat on the floor of the cave, Red hugging her close to his chest as he slept away with light snoring coming from his exhaling breath.

She sighed. "How'd this happen again...?" Leaf thought out loud, but made no attempt to move and wake Red from his slumber. But, She had to admit...He looked cute when he slept.

**END.**

_(How did I come up with this? Don't ask me. XD I don't even think I know. Haha! Thank for reading this randomness, though. XD Till next time!)_


End file.
